A Unbreakable Friendship
by Professor Astrid
Summary: Story about the two Half-blood Wizards Lucas 'Luke' Federline and Anthony 'Tony' Evans. All about their friendship, their time on school and some time in the Muggle-world. (BOYXBOY, THOUGH. OC X OC. There will be NO OC x Canon, or even Canon characters in this story!)


**[A/N] First time I post a story in the Harry Potter - fandom. H-Hi everyone. /waves in an innocent way.  
E-Ehm. Yeah.. I mostly write stories about my characters . _ . ;; Ehm. I won't be posting OC x Canon, especially not for my Harry Potter characters... ; v ;  
So, enjoy ^^;;.**

* * *

**_ PROLOGUE_**_  
__**_  
**_I never want to love again. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why? Why does it even exist? ~ Lucas Federline_

''We are normal, right, Anthony?'' The boy with a little bit of brown, spikey hair asked his best friend, whom looked confused at him.

''What? What are you babbling about, Lucas? Of course we are!'' Anthony, a guy with black hair and a cap on his head, said to Lucas, but Lucas didn't believe it.

''How are you so sure? I mean, the magic! We can use fucking magic! We aren't that normal, Anthony! Not unlike the non-magicians out there.'' Lucas said, slightly worried.

''Or they aren't normal.'' Anthony joked, but Lucas didn't laugh.

''Dude I'm serious! I know we've been on Hogwarts for about three years now, you know? But it doesn't feel good. There are people outside Hogwarts who cannot use magic, like us!'' Lucas almost yelled.

His friend laid a hand on Lucas' shoulder. ''That's why we having magic, right? In order to protect them from the evil. Lucas, don't worry about it. We didn't choose magic, magic chose us. Which means we were born to fight, born to protect the weak.''

Anthony smiled, which made Lucas blush a bit. Then he smiled back slightly with a simple nod.

''Y—yes, you are right. I'm sorry… Seeing all my friends back last holiday, made me freak out. It's unfair they cannot protect themselves from the evil. They must feel pretty weak, not having the power to fight.'' Lucas sighed.

''Luke, they don't have to know about it, okay? They don't have to know about our power, they may not. Yes, they must feel pretty weak. They must feel like that, if they KNEW about the evil. But they don't know about it! So they aren't feeling weak. Remember that.'' Anthony spoke, which made Lucas smile more.

Well, actually Anthony was one of the few that could make Lucas smile anytime. No matter how bad Lucas felt, Anthony always managed to put a smile on Lucas' face. Why? Because they were best friends. _And no one was able to break them._

Then Lucas finally replied. ''I see. I'm sorry for freaking out like that, all out of the sudden…'' Lucas chuckled while scratching the back of his head out of shame, and he looked away a little.

''Don't worry about it dude, let's just have some fun at school, shall we? I'm sure we can piss off all the professors there,'' Anthony winked.

''Having fun there, hm? I really wish I could take my Nintendo DS with me, and my cellphone… That stupid owl-system is annoying the hell out of me. I don't even dare writing my friends because an _owl_ will bring them the letter, instead of a mailman. They don't know we are wizards… They don't know we can't just… You get me, Tony.'' Lucas once again sighed.

Anthony chuckled, as they arrived on platform 9 and platform 10. ''I keep wondering about this, Tony,'' Lucas once again began talking; he wasn't someone who spoke all day or something… Well, he only wanted to talk all day with Anthony.

''What is it this time?'' Anthony laughed as he softly poked Lucas' cheek, which made Lucas grin a bit. ''What was that for…?'' Lucas replied.

''Nothing, it just had to be done.'' Anthony chuckled. ''Anyway, you were saying…?'' Anthony asked, being a very curious one.

''Ah, yes. If we run through those walls, will no human be like: Sweet Jesus in a teacup! Those guys just disappeared in the wall! How'd that happen?!'…'' Lucas said with a serious face. However, Anthony burst out in a loud laughter. Lucas didn't know why.

''I—I'm sorry! I lost it at the 'Sweet Jesus in a teacup'-part…'' Anthony continued laughing, while Lucas started to pout a little bit. ''Tony! I'm really serious about this… How would you react when two teenagers ran against a wall—well, actually _inside_ a wall and just disappear?!''

Anthony softly bit his own lip. ''Sweet Jesus in a teacup! Those guys just disappeared in the wall! How'd that happen?!'' Anthony replied, and Lucas sighed deeply. ''You're such a little kid sometimes, monkey.'' Lucas said while shaking his head a little bit; with a bit of a smile on his face.

''Sorry, once again. But I am SO going to remember that one, and use it near my parents.'' Anthony chuckled.

''… I thought your parents were Catholics? Won't they be angry if you say that?'' Lucas asked a little worried, Anthony however, just shook his head.

''Nhaa. I'm barely home, you know? If I say it once or twice, they won't mind it.'' Anthony smiled. ''Anyway! Let's scare people by hugging the wall~!'' He laughed, and Lucas agreed.

''Oh, one more thing…'' Anthony then said, just in time because Lucas already wanted to happily run towards the wall. ''Keep your act together once we are on platform 9¾, will you? We worked on this for like over… 4 years.'' Anthony said with a grin, and Lucas nodded.

''I know, I know. You are going to be the silent reader, I'm going to be the hyperactive joker. I get it, Tony.'' Lucas laughed, and he ran with his trolley towards the wall. And, of course, so did Anthony, whom had a slight smile on his face.

* * *

**[A/N] And this is where it all starts~ ^w^  
Hope to see you in the second chapter anytime soon! (:  
_Promised this story to my best friend in the whole wide world. I love you, you're definitely like a sister to me ^^ - ah wait. Fuck that. WE AREEEE sisters :33_  
**


End file.
